1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to packaging systems and, more specifically, packaging systems for automotive windshields.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive windshields must be carefully packaged to avoid damage to the windshields during shipment and storage. Unfortunately, many packaging systems suffer from several problems.
First, many packaging systems do not adequately support the windshield when the package is dropped.
Second, many packaging systems are susceptible to side-impact damage. These systems typically use corrugated paper for the container and must orient the flutes in the paper vertically to protect the windshield from damage when the cartons are stacked.
Third, many packaging systems are complicated to assemble, requiring significant expertise. When this expertise is not available, the windshield is often packaged in an improper manner, increasing the risk of damage.
In addition to significant risk of damage during shipment and storage, many windshield packaging systems create inventory difficulties.
Oftentimes, the interior dunnage is packaged separately from the carton. This increases the complexity of maintaining inventory of the packaging systems and sometimes results in unequal inventory levels of the various packaging components.
Many packaging systems also require cartons sizes that closely match windshield sizes to maintain an adequate level of protection during shipment and storage. In turn, this often requires a different carton size for each different size of windshield, increasing the difficulty of inventory control and reducing the amount of quantity discounts that might be obtained.
In short, existing windshield packaging systems often suffer from a variety of problems, including inadequacies in the protection of the windshields during shipment and storage and complexities and associated added expenses in their inventory control.
One object of the invention is to obviate these as well as other problems in the prior art windshield packaging systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a windshield packaging system that reduces damage to the windshields during shipment and storage.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a windshield packaging system that protects the windshield when dropped.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a windshield packaging system that protects the windshields against substantial side impacts.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a windshield packaging system that is easy to assemble.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a windshield packaging system that requires only a modest level of skill to assemble properly.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a windshield packaging system that does not require components of the system to be separately packaged and inventoried.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a windshield packaging system in which a carton of a single size can be used to effectively protect windshields of different sizes during shipment and storage.
These as well as still further features, objects and benefits of the invention are achieved by a windshield packaging system for packaging a windshield in a manner that protects the windshield from being damaged during shipment and storage.
In one embodiment, the windshield packaging system includes a carton for housing the windshield and one or more clamps positioned within the housing, each of the clamps including a set of elongated cooperating jaws, each of the elongated jaws including an elongated piece of polyethylene sandwiched between a cling foam strip and an elongated and substantially-rigid backing member.
In one embodiment, the windshield packaging system includes a plurality of clamps in spaced-apart relationship.
In one embodiment, the plurality of clamps are configured to frictionally engage the windshield. In one embodiment, the frictional engagement is over a substantial surface area.
In one embodiment, one and only one of each of the set of jaws is affixed to the carton.
In one embodiment, the windshield packaging system further includes a carton for housing the windshield while frictionally engaged by the clamps, the carton having a first and a second planner surface configured and oriented to surround the surfaces of the windshield and made of corrugated paper having flutes oriented to run parallel to the width of the windshield.
In one embodiment, the windshield packaging system further includes a pressure applicator configured to be controlled by operation of a tightening apparatus, the pressure applicator in communication with the jaws for causing the jaws to consistently press against the windshield with a certain amount of pressure regardless of whether the tightening apparatus continues to operate after the certain amount of pressure is reached.
In one embodiment, the windshield has a perimeter edge and the packaging system is configured to insure that the perimeter edge does not come in contact with any portion of the carton or the clamps during shipment or storage.